


from here i can touch the sun

by constanted



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, The Hunger, The Stolen Century, Uhhhh. um. i didn't tag character death bc it didn't technically happen but like... it's the lead up, all lowercase and i'm real sorry for that, i wrote this on my phone as soon as i finished the ep, listen to taz 61 first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constanted/pseuds/constanted
Summary: she thinks of her friends, and she prays for sunrise.





	from here i can touch the sun

**Author's Note:**

> i love troth.

when the hunger that the travelers described strikes, it is five seventeen in the morning. 

troth holds the bar she’s using as a staff tightly. there is security in it. it’s not like the old wooden thing, she can’t feel it in her hands, she can’t get callouses anymore, but it’s security and familiarity nonetheless. tom and lenny left with the travelers. she cannot fault them for it—she is happy for them for it. they understood her choice, as well.

the elven woman who was called lulu or lu or lup—she’s never been good at names or faces, but she can remember this face and part of the name—had been kind, had been the most understanding of them all. troth was not as eager to befriend as she was years and years ago, but she felt some sort of immediate connection, there, the kind she felt with her friends that day in this same place all that time ago. maybe something else.

in another life, she thinks.

a creature she’s never seen before—made of shadow and mass—springs in front of her, and she hits it. she’s good at that. it strikes again, and scratches her side, though she feels no pain. she can almost feel it, though, like she’s still in her old body. like her spirit itself is being consumed.

she strikes down the creature, and begins swimming up. she wants to see something. 

she wants to be there for her friends.

the human man had said that the creatures had injured him before, he had told her friends to hide, but it seemed like no one abided. they all wanted to be in the city, she guesses.

she understands. she surfaces. her joints feel stiff.

the sky has the faintest pink to it. there are clouds in the sky, but she can see through some—she cannot feel the rain that’s coming down on her body, but she appreciates it nonetheless. 

other figures look at her—they recognize her, a few gasp, but none say anything. it is rare to meet her, rare to be able to address her. it has been years and years since anyone save tom or lenny has seen her, in spite of her, in her own opinion, geniality. she’s no charmer, sure, but she knows that she is a good person.

no one says anything to her, but she waves her free hand, and then readies her staff again.

the pink in the sky turns to orange.

if she could smile, she would.

**Author's Note:**

> i love troth!
> 
> tumblr @yahooanswer
> 
> title from "the commander thinks aloud" by the long winters (NOT from their album putting the days to bed, though. still a good tune.)


End file.
